The Muppets True Family Life (television sequel special)
The Muppets True Family Life is to be an upcoming television sequel special where The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party had left off. Plot Summary Now that Kermit and Miss Piggy are married to 1 another, Link Hogthrob, Denise, Gonzo, Camilla, Fozzie, Doris and the others have been very busy being in charge of keeping the Muppet Family Boarding House clean and tidy. Human Cast Members * Tim Curry as Postman Roger * Amy Poehler as Nurse Henderson * Mindy Kaling as Nurse Clooney * Ben Stiller as Gary Jones * Jennifer Aniston as Mary Jones * Steve Carell as Dr. Clarkson * Zelda Williams as Stacy Shandling, the receptionist at Roger Moore Memorial Hospital * Kevin Clash as Carl Jenkins, the owner of the hospital gift shop (non Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance) * Cheryl Henson as 1 of the movie theater customers (cameo appearance) * Heather Henson as another 1 of the movie theater customers (cameo appearance) * Lisa Henson as another 1 of the bowling players (cameo appearance) * Joey Mazzarino and Frank Oz as 2 men feeding the ducks at John Denver Memorial Nature Park (cameo appearances) * David DeLuise as Reporter Jim, the news reporter on Channel 8 News * Mindy Kaling as Reporter Jane, the other news reporter on Channel 8 news Easter Egg cameo appearances and references * Some nice memorial tribute photographs of the late Jim Henson, the late Richard Hunt, the late Erin Ozker, the late great Jerry Nelson, the late Jane Henson and the late John Henson are seen posted on Kermit and Miss Piggy's bedroom wall. * Roger Moore Memorial Hospital is named after in memoriam for the late former Muppet Show guest star, Roger Moore respectively. * Kevin Clash, the former voice performer for Elmo, Clifford, Natasha, Benny Rabbit and Hoots, makes a cameo appearance as Carl Jenkins, the owner of the hospital's gift shop. * Cheryl, Heather and Lisa Henson, the 3 daugher's of the late Jim and Jane Henson and 3 sisters of Brian Henson and the late John Henson, make cameo appearances as movie theater customers and 1 of the bowling players. * Joey Mazzarino, the former voice performer for Murray Monster, Stinky and Papa Bear and Frank Oz, the former voice performer for Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs, make cameo appearances as 2 men feeding the ducks at John Denver Memorial Nature Park. The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Electric Mayhem bus returns again for this television sequel special. * David DeLuise, the son of the late Dom DeLuise, appears as Reporter Jim, the news reporter of Channel 8 News. The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The bikes from the bike scene can be spotted at a local bike shop. The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * A poster for Manhattan Melodies can be spotted on the billboard in downtown San Francisco. Muppets From Space (1999) * Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Camilla, Emily, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Pops, Count Von Count, Farley, Murray, Jerry Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Big Bird, Sherlock Hemlock, Papa Bear, Emmett, Doc, Melissa, Stanley, and Yancey (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Frank Caricature (Muppet caricature), Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Stinky the Skunk, Jack (Miss Piggy's Father), Zoot, Will, Wendell, Beauregard, Bunsen, Waldorf, Chip, Randy, Harambe the Sitter Gorilla and Boober Fraggle (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Andy, Jim Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Grandpapa Bear, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Dullard the Aardvark, Harvey, Howard, Mayor Fox, Joan (Miss Piggy's Mother) and Croaker (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Neuter (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as Jake the Polar Bear (voice) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bowser, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Richard Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Sonny Friendly, Charlie, Fred, George, Cookie Monster, Furline Husky and Stuie Monster (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Mulch, Eliot Shag, Wolfgang, Natasha and Toby (Kermit and Miss Piggy's pink frog son, Jack, Joan and Mona's grandson, Scooter, Janice and Rowlf's godson and Robin, Andy and Randy's cousin) (voices) * Kevin Clash as Wembley Fraggle (voice) * Raymond Carr as Hoots and Clifford (voice) * Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Ernie, Herry, Lips, Flash, Link Hogthrob, Robin, Oscar, Bean, Rizzo, Tutter, Pip, Mew and Bethany (Kermit and Miss Piggy's green pig daughter, Jack, Joan and Mona's granddaughter, Scooter, Janice and Rowlf's goddaughter and Robin, Andy and Randy's other cousin) (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Treelo, Pop and the Announcer (voices) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Bruni and Snuffy (voices) * Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou and Ms. Fluffé (voices) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter, Lulu, Grandmama Bear, Terri Springer and Prairie Dawn (voices) * Jennifer Barnhardt as Zoe, Mama Bear, Colleen Barker and Gladys the Cow (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch and Arnie (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Tizzy the Bee, Bunnie Bear and Rhonda Rat (voices) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle, Artie Springer and Goggles (voices) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Ollie the Tapir (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Carmen Oshbar as Rosita (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Mona (Kermit’s Mother) (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Ma Otter (voices) Background Muppets 80s Robot. Afghan Hound, Alexis the Giraffe, Angel Marie, Anything Muppets, Armadillo, Aretha, Babies, Bats, Barkley, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster, Bill (frog), Big Bad Wolf, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Bubba (rat), Bulls, Calico, Captain Pighead, Carter, Cats, Christine, Chuck the Lion, Cinderella, Cockatoo, Cows, Cowboy with a Drawl, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Codzilla, The Countess, Curly Bear, Dead Tom, Digit, Dinger, Doc Hogg, Doglion, Dogs, Don the Prop Guy, Donald Grump, Dr. Feel, Droop, Ducks, The Elephant, Eugene, Eugene the Tuba Player, Frackles, Fraggles, Frogs, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Flute-Snatcher, Gary Gill, Grandma Flutter, Geri and the Atrics, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gil (frog), Gorillas, Goldilocks, Googel, Gramps, Granny Bird, Grundgetta, Henrietta Honker, Hillary the Owl, Hobos, Honkers, Horses, Hoots the Owl, Humphrey, Iguana, Jackie the Orangutan, James Bobin Muppet, Jeremiah Tortoise, Jill (frog), J.G., Jones, Jowls, Julie the Flamingo, Karina the Ballerina, Kasey the Kangaroo, Koozebanian Phoob, Large Marvin Fraggle, Leapovitch the Frog, Lois, Mahna Mahna, Mike the Ladybug, Little Miss Muffet, Mel, Molly the Albatross, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppaphones, Murray the Minstrel, Mutations, Narf, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman (ram), Old Joe, Old Tom, Old McDonald, Omagrossa, One-Eyed Jack, Parrots, Phoebe, Pigs, Pigeon, Porcupine, Quongo, Rats, Rabbits, Little Red Riding Hood, Rosita's Abuela, Rugby Tiger, Shark, Sheep, Slimey, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Super Chicken, Swampy, The Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Two-Headed Monster's Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Traveling Matt, Ursa, Whatnots Transcript The Muppets True Family Reunion transcript Category:Muppets Category:Family Friendly series Category:2017